


Complications

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff, M/M, anakin and obi-wan raise the twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “You don’t even know him,” Padmé scolds and he shrugs, shoving his head against the wheel just a bit more.“I know enough.”“You know what you want to know.”“He slept with my boyfriend!”He yells, eyes clenching tight. He feels the ghost of a comforting touch he knows isn’t there and he shudders.“You don’t even know his name."OR: in the wake of Padmé's death, Obi-Wan and Anakin have been gifted co-guardianship of the twins, but they have to get past their own differences if they want to honor her wishes.





	1. they come together

“So… How did you two meet again?” Bail asks as he leans forward across the table, finger on the tip of the stirrer in his drink as he slowly moves it around the glass. For a moment, Obi-Wan can’t keep his eyes off of it, completely enraptured by the way the glass is moving in the short glass of clear liquor for just a moment. 

“Obi-Wan?” Bail asks and Obi-Wan perks up with a small grunt, his eyes meeting his friend’s tiredly. Obi-Wan grins sheepishly before lifting his own glass to take a sip, trying to figure out how to tell Bail how he met his new companion without sounding incredibly absurd. 

“Well… Okay, you remember that guy a used to date? Qui-Gon?” Bail fixes him with an annoyed look, falling just short of rolling his eyes. Obi-Wan waits for his answer. 

“Yes, I remember the giant dick that was your boyfriend for six years, how can I not?” Bail answers, pulling the glass in his hand to his lips to take a large swig. He thinks he’s gonna need the booze to get through this story. 

“Okay well, you remember why I had the guts to finally dump him, right?” At this, Bail’s eyes soften and he nods, urging his dearest friend to continue his depressing tale.

“The _guy_. The guy Qui-Gon was sleeping with when I got home that night?” Bail’s glass clatters to the table, his other palm flat against it. His eyes are wide, his mouth opening after he audibly swallows the gin he had in there. 

“That was him?” Obi-Wan coughs uncomfortably, nodding while scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yeah,” he mumbles looking away and signaling to the waitress that he would like another drink. She nods back with a smile and Obi-Wan quickly dumps the rest of the original drink down his throat. He hadn’t planned on getting drunk tonight, but hey plans change and if Bail is gonna keep interrogating him he’s going to need like three more of these fruity cocktails. 

“So, you met him while he was fucking Qui-Gon- who at the time had been your boyfriend for just over six years?” Bail clucks his tongue after he asks, thanking the waitress as she brings over their nachos. He digs in, Obi-Wan looking at him with a small disgusted frown. 

“Yes, Bail, I rather thought we had covered all of this already,” is his reply, his posh British accent showing through his embarrassment. Bail throws his head back, letting out a hearty laugh. Obi-Wan scowls at him. 

“Sorry buddy, I just can’t imagine how the two of you are managing after meeting like that,” he says, eating another nacho right after he does. Obi-Wan reaches forward with his fork and knife, delicately placing some nachos on a plate and returning it to himself, eating them daintily. Bail holds in a laugh at the english aristocrat in his friend, remembering all of the stories of etiquette lessons when Obi-Wan would spend the summers over in England with his grandmother. 

“It is somewhat awkward, I will say that. I’m just not sure how to talk to him,” Obi-Wan shrugs, picking up a nacho with his fingers and sniffing it with a small grimace. 

“I’m not quite sure how Americans eat this garbage,” he says and Bail chuckles. 

“Stop acting like your Grammy and eat them. You act like you haven’t lived here since you were thirteen,” Bail replies, taking another swig of his drink to chase down the tortilla. Obi-Wan hums, smiling widely before shoving the nachos in similarly to how Bail was. He laughs around the guacamole and cheese, covering his mouth with his hand. 

They somber and Obi-Wan takes a sip, remembering why they’re back in New York at the same time for the first time in years. 

“So, what are we doing about the funeral?” Bail asks and Obi-Wan shrugs, he’s been trying not to think of it. 

 

 

The next morning finds Obi-Wan standing in front of his mirror, tying his tie and fixing his hair. His suit is as posh as his accent that never faded, the crisp lines of it making him look very well put together. It’s too bad he’s falling apart on the inside and this is the saddest thing he’s ever had to do, otherwise he might be able to appreciate the way he looks. He sits down on his plain black quilted bed, pulling his loafers on. He stands up once more, walking to the small oak dresser and pulling the necklace she had left him off of the top clamping it around his neck and hiding it under his shirt. 

“Obi!” A child calls, running into the room.

“Hello, Little One,” he smiles down at her, picking her up in her simple black dress and wandering to the top of the stairs. He takes them one at a time, eventually reaching the limo that his companion and the other child wait inside of. They don’t greet each other, the children reaching for each other and wrapping their hands together to find comfort. 

The limo pulls away from the grand house, the long winding driveway seemingly becoming thinner and thinner as they do. Obi-Wan almost reaches out, almost asks the driver to turn around and take him back. He isn’t ready to go and face the fact that she’s gone, that she’s never going to drag him to a european country just for fun again, that she isn’t going to defend social justice laws within the government. She was the best friend he ever could have asked for and now her children were sitting next to him and a man he had only previously known as the man his ex-boyfriend cheated on him with. 

He decidedly folds his hands on his lap and doesn’t move or look away from the window. 

Snow is falling all around in Albany today, the downtown scene becoming clearer and clearer as they drive away from the mansion she had lived in. The New York State Capitol Building is covered just barely with snow as the procession stops. She had been the youngest senator the state had ever seen.

There’s no body in the casket they all acknowledge and say goodbye to, but only Obi-Wan and Bail know that. Only they know that the real body will meet just her most intimate friends and family at the cemetery. For now, the military march with an empty casket and the politicians swarming around them pay their respects to a hollow entity. 

A few stop and give him their condolences, not paying an ounce of mind to his companion or the children, but he assumes its due to his position and social standing. 

Getting back in the limo is easy this time, he wants to leave downtown as soon as possible. The children don’t need to be there and the Capitol district had been swarmed since the news broke of the murder. He’s glad that she had chosen not to live in the historic part of the city now, even as he had tried earlier in their lives to convince her it was good to. Her secluded mansion just outside of the city was a far more appropriate place for him to mourn and raise her children. 

When they arrive at the cemetery, he exits, walking with his hand securely around the little girl’s and leads her to where they will lower the coffin into the ground. The little girl reaches and places a rose on top of the actual coffin and Obi-Wan holds in a sob. 

It was supposed to be _different._

He was supposed to know that she was in there and this was supposed to finally clue him in on the fact that all of this was actually happening. That the days of him traveling the world as a famous fashion designer were over and now he would have to exist with some basic, mildly famous musician who had slept with his boyfriend while they were still together. 

The coffin looks the same as the other had and in the end it makes no difference. She’s still gone, he can’t see her, and everything still seems _fake._

There’s no tombstone to let him know who is in there yet, even as he knows what it will say when it arrives. 

For now, he lets the snow fall around him and on him and he holds the little girl’s hand. Knowing well and good that when it arrives the tombstone will read:

 

**Padmé Naberrie Amidala**

**July 7th, 1989-April 16th, 2017**

**Beloved Mother, Daughter, Sister, and Friend**

 

After all, he thinks sullenly, he had ordered it himself just last week. 

 

 

He hadn’t seen Bail to speak with him at the cemetery and he looks around the room for him now. The reception is just close friends and family but Padmé had been popular. She had loved boldly and loudly and a lot, of course people would want to be here to say goodbye. The bar is being crowded by the few politicians who had honestly made it into Padmé’s good graces and he starts there, looking for Bail amongst his own kind. 

After a couple of minutes he goes to find a seat, happy that the children are being occupied by their cousins in another part of the room. He’s not feeling rather hungry, his stomach still flip-flopping too much for him to eat a proper meal, but he does have a gin and tonic, hoping once again to chase his blues away. He’s left alone for a few more minutes of peace before his companion sits down next to him, slapping a plate full of food on the table next to him. 

“It was a nice ceremony,” the voice of his companion reaches his ears and Obi-Wan nods stiffly, not knowing what to say. They had each known Padmé in their own way, had each been very close with her, but his companion had been the sorta friend you meet later in life and instantly connect with, while Obi-Wan remained the steadfast best friend of her youth, the one she could count on no matter what. 

It hurts somewhat that she didn’t think he was capable of raising the kids on his own, but he understands to a degree why they were left to both of them. Obi-Wan has to travel a lot for work, hasn’t been in Albany really since he graduated from the local high school and his companion had taken up residence in his place as Padmé’s best friend as she became more and more interested in local politics while studying at a university twenty minutes away from her home. 

“Obi-Wan, I know that you and I didn’t really meet on the best of circumstances,” Obi-Wan holds up a finger, cutting the man off. 

“Now isn’t the time for this,” he hisses, taking another sip of liquor and his companion meets his frosty gaze with pure heat, anger pouring out of him from every angle. 

“You have to talk to me at some point! We can’t keep ignoring each other, it isn’t fair to Luke and Leia!” The man is in his space, Obi-Wan being able to smell the meat and cheese that he’d been scarfing down before coming to sit with him. 

“Yes, and we will! Just not _right now_ ,” his voice is a terse whisper, scolding the younger man next to him as he gestures to the space around them. The room is full of grieving people and he’s known most of them his whole life, he isn’t going to ruin this by arguing with his new co-parent like children. 

“You know, I felt really bad about what happened with Qui-Gon, but you know what he said to me after you ran out? That you _bored_ him, that you were too stuck in the mud and he needed something fun and passionate for _once!_ I can see where he got that idea,” the man says, shoving his chair back and storming away, going to sit across the room with some people Obi-Wan didn’t completely recognize, but knew were Padmé’s friends from college. A few people look at him in shock, but he just brings his glass to his lips, sipping away at it until Bail plops himself in the recently vacated seat.

“That was ugly of you, my friend,” Bail says, sipping at a glass of some form of white wine. Obi-Wan wonders when they’ll be able to stop drinking but he wagers it’ll be a couple more weeks. Padmé had been the rock keeping their friendships together, now it felt like they may fall apart at any moment. 

“What can I say? I’m in an ugly mood,” he answers and Bail chuckles tiredly. 

“He was just trying to talk. You have to make this work for her, Obi. it’s what she wanted,” Bail chastises and Obi-Wan sinks down in shame, his cheeks becoming pink. 

“How was what he did any better?” He asks and Bail shakes his head, a small pitying smile on his face. 

“He was mad and said some hurtful things, but that doesn’t put you in the right here, Obi-Wan. You’re both wrong, own up to that at least.” He stands and places a comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder before leaving him alone to his drink and his sorrows.

 

 

The ride back to the mansion is quiet, but the noise of the door slamming as Obi-Wan leaves to go on a drive is loud. He hears the companion yell after him, but he doesn’t stop to listen to what other hurtful things will come out of his mouth, taking his car from the garage and driving to his childhood home. He parks on the street, running up the short hill and taking the key from the lantern on the porch steps to unlock the big blue front door. 

The hallways are silent and he knows his parents have been in Paris staying at his apartment for a couple of weeks, so he makes his way to where he always kept a spare key to the falcon, his old SUV from high school. He snags it from his junk drawer in his childhood bedroom, a photograph in the corner of his mirror catching his eye. It’s of Padmé, Bail, and him at his first fashion show a couple of years ago and he smiles, running a finger over it before leaving the room completely. 

The garage door opens slowly, allowing him to back out in the old 2002 model and he drives down the street, heading towards the place he always went with Padmé when they were younger. The trees are still covered with snow as he drives higher and higher into the mountains, looking at the familiar landscape with a sense of longing he hasn’t felt in so long.

Eventually, he pulls into the park and puts the old car into park, leaning forward to balance his head against the steering wheel. 

“Remember the time we brought our boyfriends here? Our first double date was here,” he hears and shakes his head against the worn leather. 

“You’re not here, you’re in my head,” he mumbles and he hears the giggle that once was so real but somehow just sounds like chimes lost to the wind. 

“Of course I am, but that doesn’t mean this isn’t real,” Padmé answers, “I’m here to tell you what you need to do.” He smiles ruefully, not ready to give into the pain that he’s been holding at bay for so long. 

“You always were the bossy one,” he says, amusement in his face before it crumples like the notes they used to pass to each other before their parents bought them cell phones, “why did you have to leave?”

“There isn’t an answer that I can give you that will make you feel better,” she says, sighing sadly, “you just have to have hope that it happened for a reason.” The air is chilly outside, but the car is stiflingly hot so he turns the car off, anxious to see his own breath and prove to himself that he is somehow alive still. Even though his heart feels like it’s stopped beating. 

“I can’t, I feel like I have nothing left,” he whimpers and he feels the disapproval from her even though he knows she isn’t actually in the car, that his mind is supplying the image of her here to torment him. 

“I left you the most important part of me, so please don’t say you have nothing,” she whispers sincerely, and he still hasn’t looked up from the wheel, afraid that her voice will disappear, “besides you were barely home before. You may have lost me, Obi-Wan, but you’re not alone and you certainly have more than nothing.” 

“I don’t know if I can handle this. I don’t know anything about children and you left me with nothing more than a man-child,” he whines and he swears he feels a gust of wind where she would have smacked up upside the head. 

“They’re easy,” she says, referring to the children, “they just need love and you have plenty of it. You’re my favorite person and you’ll be theirs, you just have to want to be.” Tears slip out of his eyes and down the leather, soaking his skin. He wants to look up, wants so desperately for this to be real, but he knows that it is not. The children are hers, they are part of her. Maybe it’s time he views them as the people they are instead of just belonging to her. 

They are individuals; Luke and Leia, and now he gets to raise them the way his mother raised him. 

“And the man-child?” He asks, and he hears an amused sigh. 

“You don’t even know him,” Padmé scolds and he shrugs, shoving his head against the wheel just a bit more. 

“I know enough.”

“You know what you want to know.”

_“He slept with my boyfriend!”_ He yells, eyes clenching tight. He feels the ghost of a comforting touch he knows isn’t there and he shudders. 

“You don’t even know his name,” she says and her voice sounds so close that he has to look up, but there isn’t anyone in the car with him. Just a windshield that the snow has begun to cover and the mist of his own breath. For the first time since her passing, he allows himself to cry in the car, knowing that she had been right, even if she had been a manifestation of his own guilt and agony. 

He had been awfully rude and cruel to the younger man since they began staying together. 

And he didn’t even know the man’s name. 

Padmé had tried to talk about him to Obi-Wan many times, but he had denied wishing to talk about it, knowing it was the man who had slept with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan knew it was unfair, that he hadn’t known, but it had been made clear to Padmê several times that Obi-Wan wanted nothing to do with his new companion. 

And here they are. 

Even dead she's still causing mischief in his life.

Frustrated, he starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving back down the mountain in the snow storm. He stops at his house, walking back in and grabbing a bag. He throws things in it: old pictures, books he likes, his favorite old hoodie, and other things that may bring him comfort before he throws the small bag on his shoulder and goes back to his fancy car and his fancy life, leaving the kid who followed in Padmé Amidala’s shadow behind in the room he grew up in. 

His companion is sitting at the kitchen island when he walks back in, humming a tune Obi-Wan can’t put his finger on. He takes a deep breath, storming up to the man and thrusting his hand out. 

“Hi, I’m Obi-Wan,” he says and it’s not the smoothest way to handle this, but it’s the only plan he’s got, “what’s your name?” The man looks at him in shock, looking down at his hand and up at his face a couple of times before he extends his own, the calloused fingers wrapping around Obi-Wan’s.

“Hi, Obi-Wan, I’m Anakin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obi-wan starts to piece his life back together following the loss of Padmé

The weeks following the funeral are awkward, but they make much more of an effort to interact with each other than they had before. Anakin turns out to be rather kind, something Obi-Wan had not expected from their conversation at the funeral reception. The children are sad, but they engage with them both easily, taking to them in respectively different ways. 

He’s Ben to them, both taking to the nickname their grandparents had told them during an afternoon visit. They had told Luke and Leia many stories about Padmé and Obi-Wan and how they had been friends since childhood. Padmé had been from an upperclass family who lived in a nearby suburb, but her mother had grown up with Obi-Wan’s own, being best friends themselves. Obi-Wan grew up in the heart of Albany, attending the public local high school and fighting his way to the top in the midst of the most diverse group of people he’s ever been around. 

There he had been Obi-Wan Kenobi, born and raised and proud. 

But with his family he was still _Ben._ Ordinary, good-mannered, nice to everybody Ben. 

And for the most part, he’s okay with that. 

The days go on and he’s becoming a proper guardian. He no longer makes rude remarks to his co-guardian or side eyes him, instead swapping it out for team-ups and responsible discussions. Anakin and Obi-Wan are a united parental front, helping the children through this as much as they possibly can. Even when separately they barely talk. 

When it comes to parenting, they’re a fantastic team.

When it comes to getting to know each other better, they’re hopeless. 

So far he hasn’t brought up the Qui-GonThingThatNeverNeedsToBeDiscussed _(yes, he has decided that is it’s official title)_ and he’s considering that a win in itself. Padmé hasn’t visited him since the breakdown up in the mountains, but he feels her with him always, waiting for another moment for his subconscious to bestow her wisdom onto him. 

“Have a good day, Luke and Leia!” He calls as they rush out the door into their friend’s mom’s car. Obi-Wan chases them to the door, waving goodbye and mouthing a thank you to the helpful mom before walking back into the house. The kitchen is still spotless, but a shirtless Anakin Skywalker has meandered into it in Obi-Wan’s absence. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbles Obi-Wan’s way and Obi-Wan offers the slightly younger man a small smile, tossing him one of the bananas from the bunch on the counter next to him. Anakin accepts it happily, peeling the skin back and biting down. 

Now, the first time Obi-Wan saw Anakin Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker’s abs bite down into a banana shirtless, he of course experienced some discomfort. But he was over that childish reaction after weeks of living with the man and was _completely_ over it. He was immune to the disease of Anakin Skywalker’s amazing body and face. 

“Good morning,” he says as they both slip into their chairs at the breakfast nook, Anakin with his banana and Obi-Wan with his tea and his tablet. The designs for his summer line are coming along just as the spring ones are being unveiled. Anakin eats and then scrambles up, rushing to the room to get changed and head off to work. 

The musician owns his own record studio and from what Obi-Wan has heard it’s pristine, the absolutely premiere place in the area. Not that he’d ever been or cared to know. Because he doesn’t, okay?

“I’ll see you later, Obi!” He calls minutes later as he rushes out and Obi-Wan forces himself to keep the tea in his mouth. Anakin had called him _Obi._ Something only his close friends call him. Obi-Wan fidgets for a moment, trying to test himself on how it feels, but he has no reaction. 

So what if Anakin calls him Obi? It’s probably what Padmé called him when they talked. It’s not a problem at all.

He places the tablet down, the drawing of a red bathing suit and stands, stretching his legs. He has a long day ahead of him. He sends a quick text to Anakin reminding him to pick the kids up after school and enters the black car waiting for him out front. 

 

 

New York City is Obi-Wan’s favorite place in the world. Only about three hours away from Albany, this is the first time he’s been back since before the funeral. The streets bring the sounds of loud voices and honking cars, the smell of cheap food and cigarette smoke. He inhales it as he leaves the car and enters his old apartment building. There are belongings he needs if he’s going to make his residential situation in Albany more permanent. 

The apartment is cluttered but spacious, Obi-Wan’s various belongings thrown around. There’s a bottle of white wine half empty and open on the counter, the glass broken on the ground from when he’d heard of Padmé’s murder. The white walls and granite and furniture feel too pristine, reminding him of a man he had tried so hard to be and failed. There aren’t any photos from his previous minimalist lifestyle on the walls, so he goes to his bedroom, the only room in the house where he has any color. The walls are yellow, the furniture a deep mahogany his mother would adore and the blankets a startling blue. 

His life in New York had been the perfect life for a famous fashion designer. He had relatively no attachments, partied with models, drank a lot, and lived by the pencil, designing to his heart’s content. Now, he has to wait until the children are finished with their business to conduct his own. Despite the lack of time, however, he has never been more inspired. Luke and Leia have been fabulous influences and besides, Leia will love coming to his shows with him when she’s older. Or Luke. He can’t quite yet determine who is the fashion enthusiast of the two. 

He grabs clothes; his favorite sweats and college hoodies, t-shirts he would never dare wear outside, and underwear and socks. Next he opens the drawer, taking his favorite pictures from it and the necklace he had received from his parents for his first fashion show. The photo on top of the stack is of him, Bail, and Padmé, standing in their respective graduation gowns even though they had gone to different schools. Small sniffles start to escape him as he moves to his desk. There, he finds the designs for his summer collection that he had already finished, filling a portfolio and grabbing the supplies he’ll need back in Albany to continue successfully completing his job. 

He walks back into the living room and plops himself on his prim and proper white sectional, lounging with his feet up and the half empty bottle of white wine. 

“Might as well,” he mumbles as he takes a swig, knowing the car will be back in thirty minutes to take him to lunch with Bail. 

He can drink a bit before.

 

 

“Hello there, Drunky-Wan,” Bail giggles as he orders his slightly intoxicated friend an unsweetened ice tea with lemon. Obi-Wan just groans under his breath, trying to change his order to a gin and tonic, but the waitress rushes away before he can. He sighs. 

“Hello, Bail,” he says and his eyes rake over the menu. There seems to be a good amount of yummy looking sandwiches so he focuses on them, trying to figure out if he’s in a turkey mood or a roast beef. Eventually, he decides on a reuben to soothe his aching New York soul and spends a moment with his head stuck in the menu, sobering himself for the conversation they have to have. 

“ _Hey_ Man… I’m sorry about what I said about you and Anakin after Padmé’s funeral. It wasn’t my place and you were having a bad time,” Bail says, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. Obi-Wan’s eyes appear over the menu and he says nothing for a moment before clearing his throat and placing it against the table. 

‘It’s… quite alright, Old Friend, I know you meant no harm,” Obi-Wan responds, smiling as the waitress comes by. 

“Are you ready to order?” She asks with a friendly smile and Obi-Wan returns it, happy for the brief reprieve from his awkward interaction. 

“I am…” He quirks an eyebrow at Bail who also gives his assent. 

“I’ll have a reuben with the potato chips and macaroni salad, please,” Obi-Wan says and both he and the waitress turn to look at Bail expectantly. 

“Um… I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger with fries, please,” he says, his eyes staying locked on Obi-Wan’s face. The waitress nods and leaves with a smile and a, “Coming right up!” Obi-Wan is alone with Bail once again, an unsweetened ice tea being his only comfort. He’s english for _God's sake_ , they drink tea _hot._

“So, how’s Breha?” Obi-Wan asks, folding his hands on the table and Bail smiles softly. 

“She just got back from Ghana with an adopted daughter,” he grumbles, scrubbing his face with his hand. Obi-Wan chuckles under his breath, the polite kind of personable laugh one uses in intimate public outings, sharing in the moment of parenthood with one of his oldest friends. 

Bail and Obi-Wan hadn’t always been the best of friends, being dragged together by Padmé and her persistent nature. They hadn’t liked each other at first, Obi-Wan being gay and Bail being a very strong Roman Catholic, but they had warmed to each other over time. While it was still a sensitive subject, their origins as friends, they had become thick as thieves by the age of fourteen, entering high school together. While Padmé had been affluent in her youth, growing up in the wealthy suburbs, Bail and Obi-Wan had been middle class and went to the local high school. 

Her wealth hadn’t defined her, but her other friends reeked of money and arrogance at every social gathering and banger they attended with her. They had grown close because they understood each other. Understanding was what had made Bail and Obi-Wan friends, they didn’t have common interests or friend groups. They only had Padmé and understanding. 

Bail had become one of the most successful white collar crime fighting lawyers in New York, ascending the rungs of his workplace at an alarmingly successful rate. 

Obi-Wan had taken his talents to a double major at a state university to study business and fashion design, the foundation for his successful career. 

And now here they were, one thing down and understanding fleeing from their grasps. 

_The days where they were fifteen seem so far now._

“Congratulations, that’s wonderful!” Obi-Wan says, clasping Bail’s hands with his own and Bail’s anxiety finally breaks into a grin. 

“Thank you, Obi,” he says and then laughs a bit. 

“Its crazy. Weeks ago, I would’ve told the both of us that parenting was a long way off. Now, we both have kids to look after. You have two!” He laughs harder and harder, almost falling off his chair. The waitress comes back, dropping the plates at their respective settings. Obi-Wan bites into his sandwich, nearly moaning at how good it is. He hasn’t eaten since he left the mansion this morning, so it eases the hunger pangs instantly. The slight haze from the wine wears off more an more as he ingests the food.

“I know! At least your coparent is someone you actually know! Anakin is… Well, he’s nice, but I don’t really _know_ him, you know?” And Bail nods, chewing on his burger. He clears his throat. 

“It may not be my place, Obi-Wan, but why don’t you get to know him? Go out to dinner, send Luke and Leia to Padmé’s parents. Lord knows they want to see those kids all the time.” Obi-Wan thinks about it for a moment before deciding that Bail is absolutely right.

He needs to get to know Anakin more if they’re going to continue coparenting. 

And just like that the understanding they have been lacking seems to click back into place. 

 

 

 

New York hadn’t been a vacation, he’d been on a trip that had a purpose and although he’s finished some of it, he still has to finish up before the black car brings him home to his new family. 

The chrome, modern building towers above him as he passes through the front door, his white blazer over a black t-shirt with his Ray Bans. The sleekness of his outfit and the way he’s gelled his hair makes him look more like himself like he has in a while, strutting into his office where his employees are working hard on the summer line and it’s publicity. He snaps his fingers and holds out a hand, the secretary rushing to place a pile of files in his waiting hand. He looks at them skeptically before smiling at the woman dashingly and walking to his office. 

“ _Asajj!_ Tell your boytoy I need him in here pronto!” He raises his voice, his accent making him sound much more frustrated than he actually is. He hears the woman scoff lightly and laughs to himself as she walks by his office. He hears the sound of Quinlan’s feet as they pound the floor while he runs towards Obi-Wan’s office. 

“Boss Man! You’re back!” He yells, rushing into Obi-Wan’s space to hug him. Obi-Wan smiles at him and although he would like to catch Quin up on everything that’s happened now isn’t the time. He wants to make it home before the twins get tucked in to say goodnight. He’ll make sure to call his friend in the morning and fill him in on all of his craziness. 

Once Quin lets go, Obi-Wan gestures for him to sit. The man does, his eyes checking Obi-Wan for any changes. 

“How are we looking for the sales projection on the spring line at the close?” He asks and Quinlan’s lips twist for a moment before he answers.

“We’re looking good, but there was the whole setback with the complications with Aayla and the photoshoot…” Obi-Wan frowns. 

“Did we settle that or is it pushing into legal proceedings?” He’s concerned for his company, but really he’s just very sad that Aayla will no longer be modeling for his line. 

“Settled. Ignoring that issue though, everything met expected projections and we’re in a strong place to move into summer sales,” he nods with a smile at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sighs in relief.

“Before I go, Quin, I need a huge favor from you since I’m stationed out of upstate now,” he says and sees Quin’s eyes go wide before he nods. He must be surprised that Obi-Wan is giving him more responsibilities within the company and normally, Obi-Wan would handle everything himself, but with two children weighing his time down, he has to make compromises. 

“I need you to contact Milan and make sure we get a spot for their summer line fashion line up. My new designs are inspired, My Friend, and I need them front and center. Tell Misha that what I have will be stunning enough to give me the finale,” he orders and watches Quinlan fish for his phone to jot everything down. When he’s done he nods and Obi-Wan stands, walking around his desk and enveloping Quin in a hug. 

“Make sure Asajj doesn’t burn my company to the ground, okay?” He asks and Quin laughs. 

“I’ll make sure everything works smoothly from this end of things, Obi-Wan,” and the way he says it is so sincere Obi-Wan feels the sudden urge to sob but he forces it down, leaving the building and entering the black car that waits, heading towards Albany as soon as he sits in it. 

 

 

It takes some phone calls on his way home, but Anakin is waiting for him on the front steps when the car pulls in. Obi-Wan steps out, offering his arm towards the car indicating for Anakin to get it. He hesitates only briefly before entering, looking around in wonder at how nice the car is. 

“Where are we going?” He asks after a moments pause and Obi-Wan smiles at him. 

“A really good sushi restaurant Padmé may have taken you to before. Unless you don’t like sushi?” Anakin looks at him in a weird sort of curiosity before answering.

“I like sushi, but Padmé and I were always eating thai food together, so I don’t think I’ve ever been wherever we’re going,” he mumbles, a slight blush overcoming his features. 

“I grew up in the heart of Albany, I don’t know if Padmé ever told you that. So I know all of the great local foods and restaurants,” Anakin looks up in interest.

“Padmé was fiercely loyal to you, Obi-Wan. When she found out I was the one who-“ he cuts himself off, coughing forcibly, _“sorry."_ Obi-Wan had managed to not flinch and he smiles back to the man. 

“It’s okay, Anakin. I forgive you for what happened with Qui-Gon, it was never your fault to begin with. He was just a dick,” Obi-Wan says and it isn’t completely true, he still harbors slight resentment towards the younger, cuter man, but it’s all in the past now and he has to move forward. A startled laugh erupts from Anakin, chest rumbling with the gusto of his jolly noise. It’s… _oddly endearing._

“He _was!_ He was such a dick,” he giggles and some of the frost melts in Obi-Wan’s heart. He’s never seen Anakin so free, the man always anxious and reserved around Obi-Wan prior to this dinner. 

The car pulls to a stop, sliding into a spot on the busy street and Obi-Wan opens his door, sliding out and holding out a hand to Anakin, who slips his into the grasp lightly, their hands molding together easily. They stand on the sidewalk, hands interlocked as Anakin looks up at the restaurant. Seconds pass as they stand there, slowly turning to look at each other. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan looks down, embarrassment pinking his cheeks and he detangles their hands, opening the door and gesturing for Anakin to go in first. 

They get a table towards the back and Anakin relaxes in his seat after they order their sushi, smiling at Obi-Wan.

“So where are you from?” Obi-Wan asks, knowing that Anakin met Padmé during college locally. 

“I’m from Georgia, myself,” he starts, looking away for a moment before clearing his throat, “I transferred to Albany for college when my mom died. I was nineteen.” Obi-Wan’s eyes soften and he absentmindedly reaches over, placing his hand on Obi-Wan’s. The thought that they are both non-native New Yorkers brings a small warmth to his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he says and Anakin smiles slightly. 

“I was in a dark place when it happened, but coming here really helped. I made a few more bad decisions, like going home with somebody else’s boyfriend,” he pointedly looks at Obi-Wan, who laughs just a little, “but it was a good decision. Padmé helped me a lot.” It’s no secret that they both fiercely miss her, but talking about her doesn’t send the familiar ache tingling down his spine. Instead, it fills him with warmth, one that spreads through him quickly. 

The sushi is delicious as always, but Obi-Wan is surprised to find that it isn’t the best part of the dinner. Anakin talks about his past and his childhood, entertaining Obi-Wan with riveting stories of his drunk escapades. 

The night comes to a close faster than they were expecting, bringing the both a good deal of surprise. The driver calls to tell them he has arrived. They stand, pulling their coats and hats back on before they walk out, money left on the table along with tip. Anakin holds the door this time. 

“Obi-Wan,” he says, walking next to him as they walk down to where the car found a space to park, “next time we do this we’re getting thai and it’s your turn to spill your life story.” Obi-Wan laughs loudly.

He surprises himself by thinking that he’s readily looking _forward_ to such an occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! there's the second chapter! i know this one is shorter, but I love and appreciate everyone who reads ! let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> I know most of you have probably never heard of Albany, NY, but it's my home city and it made sense to place the story there if I wanted to make Padmé a young New York senator. google it if you have time, it's a nice looking place for the most part. 
> 
> if you have any questions, feel free to ask!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a birthday party to plan

Obi-Wan steps out of his bedroom, running right into a wall that is both tall and blonde.

_“Oh!_ Hello, Anakin,” he grumbles sleepily, side-stepping the man and walking towards the stairs. 

A hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him back, gently pushing him against the wall and a body enters his space. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are in the morning?” He hears and blue eyes fill his vision as Anakin leans in, the awful stench of morning breath dusting across Obi-Wan’s lips gently. Obi-Wan smiles shyly, wrapping his hands around strands of blonde curls as he leans slightly towards Anakin to meet his lips halfway in a searing kiss. Their hands move all over the place, sensually stroking and rubbing. Obi-Wan’s trail down his chest, trail towards the drawstrings of Anakin’s pajama pants that hang loosely on his hips. 

He breaks away to gasp in some air and grin mischievously up at his partner, “Nope."

 

_“Ah!”_ Obi-Wan sits up in bed, the white comforter pooling around his waist, conveniently hiding the… _problem_ Obi-Wan seems to be sporting. He groans, falling back and allowing his hand to crawl beneath his pants. He certainly can’t leave the room without sorting his problem, he has the sneaking suspicion that Anakin would notice and it would be... _awkward._

When he finishes, he stands, ridding himself of the soiled underwear and putting on some sweatpants. Today is Saturday and the twins went out with their grandparents since their birthday is coming up. They had been coming earlier in the morning, and Anakin had offered to wake up and get them ready, giving Obi-Wan the morning to himself in bed. As nice as it is to have that moment alone in bed, the opportunity to just pleasure himself regardless of children or housemates or business dealings, it's odd to wake up late. The freedom is sweet, but the dream he’d been having that morning is sweeter. 

He can’t keep his mind off of it, the way Anakin’s hair had felt beneath his fingers, the way his abs had felt as he trailed downwards… He cuts his own thoughts off, unprepared and unavailable to treat himself to another round with his hand. He shifts uncomfortably before descending the stairs outside of the room, entering the kitchen without a shirt on as he heads over to the tea kettle. 

“Good morning, Sleepy-Head,” Anakin giggles and Obi-Wan turns with a mug in his hands, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Anakin is wearing black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, curls looking ruffled and pristine in the light of midmorning. He’s standing at the stove and a delicious aroma is escaping in the steam of whatever he’s cooking. 

“Mmm, morning,” he mumbles around the edge of the mug, the tea unsweetened with just a tad of lemon juice in it. There’s a hint of coffee in the air, the smell of it equal parts disgusting and alluring because it’s always present on the hint of Anakin’s breath he can smell when he walks by. 

He doesn’t quite know when he started falling in love with Anakin Skywalker, but their weekly dinners certainly haven’t helped on his journey down the rabbit hole. 

And he thinks maybe he isn’t alone in the fall, but he has no way of knowing at the moment. 

He sits down at the table only for Anakin to follow just minutes later, dropping a plate full of breakfast in front of him. There are eggs and sausage and pancakes, the plate nearly overflowing as Anakin drops butter and a plate of toast on the table. Obi-Wan hums appreciatively, breathing in the smell. Anakin grabs the syrup when he snatches his own plate from the counter, sliding into the chair next to Obi-Wan and bumping his thigh with his knee. The man looks up only for Anakin to smile brightly, half chewed toast showing through his teeth. Obi-Wan smiles shyly in response.

“Thanks,” he says, and Anakin bumps their knees together again happily. 

When they finish breakfast, Anakin dumps their plates in the sink and then comes next to Obi-Wan, grasping his hand and pulling him up. 

“Let’s get in the hot tub,” he giggles and Obi-Wan huffs, letting the man drag him out back. The weather is still chilly even though its May, the weather in New York being uncharacteristically cold this year. Obi-Wan rips his shirt off as Anakin toes off his sneakers, the two stripping down to their boxers and standing in the chilly midday air. 

“Get in, then,” Obi-Wan says and Anakin grabs his hand again, laughing as he tugs him into the tub with him. 

They settle in, turning on the jets and leaning back, enjoying their moment of peace before the in-laws that aren’t theirs return with the twins. 

“So… The twins are turning five in a couple of weeks,” Anakin reminds him and Obi-Wan nearly curses. _How did he forget about their upcoming birthday?_

“Oh… Would it be awful of me to say I may have forgotten?” Anakin chuckles in response.

“Possibly! But hey, we’re doing our best here. A couple of months ago we weren’t their parents and she would’ve dragged us here for a party,” he leans back as he says it, blonde curls dipping beneath the surface of the bubbling water. 

“Oh, _yes!_ It’s just realistic to assume! She would’ve planned the biggest party and she would’ve dragged us from wherever to play the doting uncles,” Obi-Wan sighs, relaxing similarly to Anakin. They both smile fondly, reminiscing on their friend and the way she would’ve handled her children and their fifth birthday. 

But Padmé is dead and it isn’t her job anymore. 

And the twin’s fifth birthday will be their first without a mother, their third without a father. 

All they have are Anakin and Obi-Wan. _That’s it._

“We have to throw them a party like she would’ve,” Obi-Wan says, sitting up suddenly, the water sloshing around them. Anakin opens his eyes, blinking slowly. 

“How are we supposed to do that?” Anakin asks, sitting up and propping up his elbows on the edge of the tub. 

“Well, to be honest, I’ve never planned a party like Padmé used to, you know? It was her thing, she did it all the time, even in high school,” he says and trails off, remembering how he met Qui-Gon for just a moment. 

 

_“Padmé! Padmé, where are you taking me!” Obi-Wan giggles, the twenty-two year old trailing his friend as she drags him around her house._

_“There’s someone you have to meet!” She says giggling as she tries not to spill the wine in her other hand, “He was my philosophy professor last semester and he’s the perfect man for you!” Obi-Wan scoffs, but there is a tall man in his sights with hair to his shoulders and a nice smile._

_Did she say philosophy? Okay… If the guy isn’t as cute as this tall glass of water, Obi-Wan is thinking he may have to take an early exit._

_And then suddenly, Padmé is pulling him up to tall, tan, and gorgeous._

_“Obi-Wan, meet Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan,” she says and Obi-Wan thrusts out the hand holding his wine for the other to shake. He doesn’t realize he’s done it until Qui-Gon is chuckling._

_“Hello there, Obi-Wan.”_

 

He breaks out of his train of thought, surprised that the thought no longer sends all the much sadness down his spine. He finds Anakin is staring at him fondly.

“ _What?_ Stop staring at me like that!” He laughs, splashing Anakin who sputters, spitting out the water that had gotten in his mouth. 

He splashes Obi-Wan back, laughing as he does so, the sound full and rich. 

“Okay, _okay!_ Ani, we need to plan a birthday party!” He giggles, falling back and relaxing against the side of the tub again. 

“You’re right, you’re right,” he says, and they enter into a state of silence. Pleasant, but still silent. 

“Should it be here? I don’t wan’t to make them uncomfortable,” Obi-Wan interrupts and Anakin just smiles and nods. 

“Good, that’s a good idea,” he agrees. 

“Theme?” 

“No, I don’t think so. They haven’t been into anything lately, not that we can blame them,” Anakin shakes his head, a small frown on his face. 

_“Except-“_

“ _Oh_ , you think?” 

“We can-We can make it work I think,” Obi-Wan agrees and Anakin hums. 

“Star Wars, it is, then. Can we even plan a party about stories we tell them before bed?” Obi-Wan mulls it over in his head for a moment. They could use space decorations and make them both home made lightsabers. Maybe make them for all of the guests. 

“The guests may not understand, but it will make Luke and Leia so happy if we do it,” he thinks out loud. 

“Then we do it, right?” Anakin asks, waiting for confirmation. 

Obi-Wan nods, “We do it.” 

 

 

 

“It’s a surprise party, Obi, and they’re five! They aren’t going to _care_ about table cloth colors!” Anakin says, scrubbing his face with one of his hands. They’re standing in an aisle of some random party supply store off of a local highway. There is every color available, but they can’t seem to make one that pleases Obi-Wan and his picky designer style.

“It’s _important_ , Ani! They should have the best birthday and she was just always… She was always so _sure_ about this stuff!” Obi-Wan lets his head fall back and his eyes close. With work and raising children and his… something with Anakin, he’s tired, but the twins are going to turn five whether he likes it or not. 

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan, they don’t expect you to be her. You’re not her,” Anakin comforts, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan and bringing him into a hug. 

_“It’s not though!_ I’m a fashion designer, Anakin! I design things all the time, I match colors and patterns, but I can’t plan a party for _five year olds?”_ His frustration is palpable in the air around them, leaking and infecting the atmosphere.

“It’s-“

_“Stop saying that!_ It’s _not_ okay! These two children, these _lovely_ children, have lost so much and I can’t even figure out how to throw them an _epic fucking birthday party!”_ He yells, pushing Anakin backwards a bit. The blonde stumbles, knocking in to the shelves on accident. 

“Obi-Wan, _chill!_ You need to fucking chill out!” Anakin says, trying to gain his balance back and settle on his feet, but it’s too late and Obi-Wan feels like he’s losing his mind. 

_“I can’t!”_

_“You are not her and you can’t bring her back!_ Luke and Leia don’t need you to be her replacement and they don’t need an epic fifth birthday party! They aren’t going to care about decorations and all that! They care that their friends show up and they eat cake,” Anakin shouts, startling Obi-Wan out of his panic a bit, but it seems he’s not done yet, “it’s _hard!_ Parenting, this thing we’ve taken on is hard.” His voice is softer now and he’s rubbing Obi-Wan’s arms, coming into his space and clear blue eyes stare into Obi-Wan’s.

“We are what they have now and we don’t plan amazing parties. We _don’t_ , we just used to attend them and maybe someday one of the twins will have Padmé’s gift, but we don’t. And the kids will love and have fun at whatever we throw them,” Obi-Wan has been taking deep breaths, but they begin to become stable as Anakin speaks. 

“You’re right, you’re right,” he says and on instinct, hugs Anakin. For a moment, Anakin is stiff, but he melts and wraps his arms around Obi-Wan. 

Eventually they break away and Obi-Wan sends a very thankful grin towards Anakin before turning back to the shelves. 

“Royal blue it is,” he says with a grin and Anakin laughs in disbelief. 

“Okay, then.”

 

 

 

“Anakin, make sure you cook the meat all the way through!” Obi-Wan yells from the living area, stringing up the solar system to hang from the ceiling. It doesn’t fit the galaxy they’re describing, but outer space was easier to buy anyway and Obi-Wan doesn’t think they’ll care as long as they have lightsabers. 

The homemade swords are in a large bucket, one for each child attending and they’re made of mostly paper products so they wont hurt each other when they play. Obi-Wan figured Anakin could handle the food and picking up the cake, so he and Bail have been decorating. 

“I got it!” He hears Anakin yell back and smiles to himself even as Bail scoffs from the floor. 

“It’s chicken tenders and french fries, Obi-Wan, I think your boy has a handle on them,” Bail chuckles as he blows up balloons at the pump. 

“They have to be the best! Only the best for my kiddos!” He laughs, hooking up Saturn, “And he’s _not_ my boy,” he hiss whispers to his friend below. 

“Our kiddos!” Anakin calls as he sweeps into the room, “T-minus one hour until party time!” He picks up bowls and sweeps right back out of the room, going to fill them with snacks. 

“Are you sure we don’t need a cheese and cracker platter? Cause Bail coul-“

“They’re _five!_ No five year old will ingest cheese and crackers when Cheetos are an option!” Anakin chastises and Obi-Wan laughs, the wrinkles crinkling by his eyes as he does so. 

“The five year olds? Or _you?”_ Anakin swats him on the back of his head as he walks by again carrying more bowls. 

“Fair point, well made!” Anakin once again burrows in the kitchen, finishing up the food. 

_“Obi!_ Obi, come help me with my dress!” Leia stands at the top of the stairs, her hair a mess and still in her pajamas. Obi-Wan sighs, looking at Bail who just shrugs. 

“I can finish up here, go help your girl,” he says, standing to take Obi-Wan’s place on the ladder. The dress Leia is wearing is homemade, Obi-Wan had made her a senator’s outfit like the ones Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala wore to the rotunda as she fought for democracy in a galaxy far far away. Leia had told Obi-Wan she just wanted to be like her mom, like Padmé in life and fiction, so Obi-Wan created what he could from supplies at the local craft store. 

“Come on, Leia,” he says, ushering her into her room. He places the dress on the floor, letting the girl step into it and zipping it up the back. The fabric is Ombré yellow, peach, and pink, and the neckline is scooped, metal like a necklace and he clamps it in the back, careful not to clip her hair. 

“Sit on the floor in front of me, okay? I’ll do your hair like Padmé’s?” He asks, because Leia is only five and sometimes has no patience for that sort of thing, but she nods happily.

“Please!” He sits on the bed, Leia sitting in front off him, crossing her legs. He gently pulls out the scrunchy that had been holding part of her hair in a pony and places it next to him, carefully running a brush through the long brown locks.

He braids it into a small bun before letting her run off, the party almost starting when another problem arises. 

“Obi? I can’t get my Jedi clothes on!” Luke cries, tears running down his face. 

“Oh buddy, don’t cry! It’s okay, I’ll help you like I helped your sister, okay?” He asks and his boy rubs his eyes, clearing the tears even as he sniffles. Eventually he nods and Obi-Wan scoops him up in his arms bringing him down to his room where he puts Luke in his Jedi robes, sending him off to play before he puts the ones he made himself on. 

When he goes back down stairs, guests are arriving, Anakin greeting them as Darth Vader; mask and all and Obi-Wan stifles a laugh as he joins him, shaking hands and introducing them both to the other parents. 

When two boys enter, Obi-Wan hears a particularly loud squeal from Leia, who rushes over to grasp one of their hands yelling, “Han and Chewie! You came!” 

Obi-Wan doesn’t miss the way Anakin’s mask turns as she tugs them away, her hand intertwined with Han’s and he smiles. 

The party begins without a hitch. 

 

 

 

Afterward, when both Luke and Leia are snuggled in their beds sleeping soundly, Anakin and Obi-Wan are on the couch with the puppies they got the twins. One is gold and one is white, the puppies being the cutest things Obi-Wan has seen in a while. 

“I _can’t believe_ they named them R2D2 and C3PO,” Anakin shakes his head fondly and Obi-Wan giggles, both men having glasses of wine in their hands. 

“In the morning, we’ll have to clean all of this up.” Anakin nods and they’re sitting so close their thighs are touching. Obi-Wan can smell the sweat from Anakin in that suit and he wants to reach across and unfasten it, help the man cool down to the best of his abilities. The ground is filthy with the torn lightsabers and stray snack foods, but it isn't as filthy as Obi-Wan's thoughts at the moment.

Thankfully, he stays where he is, even with the wine in his system. 

“Think they had fun?” Anakin grumbles out, the man relaxing back into the cushions, looking more and more ready for bed, eyes slipping closed.

“Yeah, I think so. Look at all the destroyed lightsabers, Obi, those kids were having the time of their lives playing with those things,” Anakin mumbles out, eyes still closed.

“Leia had the time of her life with Han for sure,” he giggles and when Anakin just groans it becomes full on laughter. 

_“Don’t remind me of that!_ It was one of the worst things I’ve witnessed!” Obi-Wan sobers a bit, laying a hand on Anakin’s arm. 

“They’re young and it’s just a crush.” Anakin’s eyes still don’t open but the corner of his mouth lifts into a small smirk. Obi-Wan considers reaching out and poking it, running his fingers along the creases and edges of Anakin’s chiseled features, but he keeps his hands on his lap and his wine, not needing to push them back into uncomfortable territory with each other. 

“I hope she never becomes a teenager, I won’t be able to handle it,” he complains, throwing an arm over his eyes even though he hasn’t opened them in a while. 

“Well at least for now it’s cute,” he amends and Anakin chuckles, sitting up and opening his eyes. He’s suddenly very much so in Obi-Wan’s personal space and Obi-Wan holds his breath, it hitching and catching in his throat unable to leave. 

“You know what’s cute?” Anakin whispers, eyes flicking down to Obi-Wan’s lips before back up to his eyes.

“What?” he breathes finally, lightly panting for air. He wonders if at this close distance, Anakin can feel it against his own. 

_“You,”_ he says and they’re kissing. Finally, amazingly, Anakin’s lips are on Obi-Wan’s and they’re kissing like their life depends on it. 

They stay like that for a while and when they pull back, Obi-Wan blushes.

_Successful party, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while this may not be my most popular fic, it has a special place in my heart so thank you to everyone who takes the time to read it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get together

It’s sunny now or will be come morning, the summer months dragging in the buzzes of bees and mosquitos in Upstate New York. He’s not at her grave, the place he figures he maybe should have gone to, but here he is, back at the look out where he first heard her voice post mortem. 

It may be morbid, or it could just be sad, but he feels he has to do it. 

_“Remember when…”_ Whispers seem to float on the wind, carrying him a comfort only this place can. 

A comfort only _she_ can. 

Its night time and he’s left Anakin in their home by himself in bed, slipping out to go for a drive. He isn’t in his old beat up Honda, he’s in his Audi, and the change almost feels like a betrayal, but he can’t hover on the thought for too long. 

The car may not be here, but she is, he’s almost sure of it. 

“Hey Paddy Cake,” he chuckles a bit, bringing up a hand and running it through his hair, “I know its late and I don’t know what I’m doing out here, if I’m being one hundred percent honest with you.” The wind still carries whispers, but he brings himself to the edge and sits, looking up at the moon and stars, wondering what life would’ve been like if they really had come from a galaxy far far away. He wonders if life would be better, if Padmé would live in the end, but he knows it’s only a story he tells the kids before bed. 

He is Obi-Wan Kenobi, famous fashion designer and newly minted legal guardian of twins, he will never be General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and High Council member. It simply will not happen and he can’t live in what ifs. He is ordinary in this universe and he is more than allowed to love. 

_Anyway…_

“I think I love him, Padmé,” he breathes to the night sky, dawn not yet beginning to creep up along the horizon as he sits alone, “and I think maybe he loves me?”

The wind is silent. 

“I know I put you through hell over him, and I know that this is the most ironic thing I’ve maybe ever done in my life but… I want him, Padmé. I want him, I need him, _I love him…”_

And in the air around him, he only senses peace, only feels contentment in the breeze and the night sky rings with the noises of crickets. 

There’s a patrol car that will be back soon and he doesn’t want to be caught here in the middle of the night talking to a dead person. He stumbles backwards, still looking at the dark horizon as he climbs into his car and turns it on, pulling out of the lot. He hasn’t been here at night in almost a decade, but the memories of speeding down the mountain don’t leave him now. 

He doesn’t speed, he abides the law this time, no partner in crime in the passenger seat laughing. He wonders when he really became an adult. 

Wonders when he left the part of him behind that enjoyed being mischievous and getting into trouble. 

He supposes its perhaps buried in the ground with a certain senator. 

 

 

 

Anakin is still asleep when Obi-Wan pads back into the house, dawn not even breaking the horizon as he does. 

Luke is sitting in the middle of the floor as he walks into the living room, staring at the TV with wide, empty eyes. The eyes of a child up far too late.

“Luke?” He asks, moving closer to the boy who doesn’t budge. He scoops the boy into his arms and Luke grunts, pressing his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“I wanted to wait for you to come back,” he yawns and Obi-Wan feels guilt rise in his heart. He shushes the boy as they head up stairs and he enters the room with glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling and pieces of model spaceships lying around. 

A boy in love with the stars is squirming in his arms and he smiles fondly, laying the boy down into bed and covering him up.

“Where did you go, Obi?” He asks and Obi-Wan kneels down next to the bed, getting close to his boy so he can whisper in his ear. 

“I had to go see an old friend… I had an important question to ask. You get some rest now, okay? I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow,” he says and Luke nods half-heartedly, letting his head fall against the pillow and his eyes sleep closed. He makes a point in his head to let Anakin know to steer Leia clear of the room in the morning. He will drive Luke to school later in the morning.

He moves into his own room and back into Anakin’s arms carefully, setting an alarm on his phone and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

 

 

He wakes up before the alarm when Anakin reaches over, planting a slobbery, smelly kiss on his cheek. He grumbles, eyes cracking open to blond curls cascading around his head like a waterfall and a smiling Anakin in his face.

“I have a date tonight,” Anakin says as he stands, walking over to his closet to put his shirt on and Obi-Wan freezes. They hadn’t been official, but he had _assumed…_

Well, maybe he was wrong. 

Suddenly laying in Anakin’s bed makes him feel dirty and he tingles all over with the sense that he shouldn’t be there. Anakin had kissed him, and then they had…

Obi-Wan feels like an _idiot._

“Well, have fun then…” He trails off as he stands, rushing to door. 

“And uh, I’ve got Luke this morning so you only need to take Leia to school.” With that, he sweeps from the room, ignoring the puzzled look on Anakin’s face and the way he reaches for Obi-Wan as he makes a hasty retreat back to his own room, turning the alarm off. 

“Obi-Wan?” He hears as he shuts the door, retreating to his own space and trying not to cry as he goes back to bed. 

 

 

 

Anakin must leave him be because when he opens his eyes again it’s nearly two hours later. He stretches and stands, pulling a t-shirt on and heading down stairs. Luke is sitting in front of the TV again, but he’s watching cartoons and eating yogurt as he does. 

He smiles at Obi-Wan when he walks in, radiating a calm happiness Obi-Wan finds solace in. 

“Only another half hour of cartoons more, okay? Then I’ll take you to school and you can reunite with your sister,” he says and Luke mumbles an affirmative, eyes still glued to the TV. The boy is dressed in clothes Obi-Wan guesses Anakin laid out for him before leaving with Leia. 

So thoughtful with the children. 

So _thoughtless_ with Obi-Wan. 

He pours himself some hot water and gets a tea bag out, determined to design some more this fine morning. The sun is out like he predicted the night before and the breeze in the kitchen is lovely. He sits at the table to enjoy his bit of tea before he has to drag Luke to school. 

His phone rings.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he answers and hears a gruff laugh on the other end. 

_“Obi-Wan!”_ Quinlan’s joyful voice shouts and Obi-Wan finds himself laughing. 

"Quin! How are you?” He asks and the man hums. 

_“I’m great, Buddy, but you’re about to be orgasmic,”_ the man laughs and Obi-Wan covers the microphone, looking at Luke to see if the boy heard the man’s foul language. Luke doesn’t budge or flinch, so Obi-Wan returns to the call. 

_“You got it!”_ He yells and Obi-Wan scrunches his nose a bit. 

“Got what?” He’s genuinely confused and tries very hard not to be offended when Quin scoffs. 

_“The finale, Idiot. Misha loves the sketches we sent for the fall line and since the summer one fell through, he wants you to be the big spot for the upcoming season,”_ he rambles and Obi-Wan isn’t breathing. 

“What?” He finally gasps and Quinlan’s laughing continues. 

_“You heard me! See you in four weeks overseas!”_ He says and hangs up, leaving Obi-Wan shocked in the seat. He allows himself to sit and let it sink in before standing up and yelling in excitement. 

“Luke, grab your bag! We’re going to get donuts!” he shouts and the boy scrambles up, turns the TV off, and grabs his bag in seconds, meeting Obi-Wan at the door. 

 

 

 

He’s not sure what drives him to his parents house, but he finds himself in the driveway anyway, car in park and engine off. The small brick house is the same as always, even if his mother has redecorated the inside for the millionth time, so he gets out and walks around back, punching in the code and entering the house. 

“Will?” His mother calls and Obi-Wan winces, he hadn’t thought she’d be home. She obviously thinks he is his father, but he wont scare her by ignoring her. 

“Uh, no Mom! It’s me!” He says as he trails through the kitchen and down towards the TV room. His mom perks up, standing and coming to meet him in the hall for a hug.

“Ben! What brings you here?” She says and he flushes slightly. 

“I didn’t think you were home, Mom, or I would’ve knocked… I’m here for some old books of mine. Padmé loved them and I thought I’d give them to the kids,” he says and his mom nods happily.

“How are my new grandkids?” She asks and he smiles at her, happy she’s welcoming Luke and Leia into their family happily. 

“They’re great, Mom,” he says and she steps back into the TV room to watch her show, letting Obi-Wan into his old room down the hall. 

His shelf is in the far corner and as he walks in, he feels a stab of nostalgia. This room had been his through most of high school, through his first boyfriend. The shelf is full of books, both ones that he’s read and ones that he hasn’t, but the favorites are on the top shelf. 

In the corner is his old copy of Othello and he smiles as he picks it up, remembering how he and Padmé used to dramatically read each character. 

Things had been so much simpler when they were in high school. 

He takes the book and two others, tucking them beneath his arm and walking back to the doorway of the TV room where his mother is watching another episode of Gilmore Girls. 

“I’ll see you later, okay Mom? Maybe you and Dad can come to dinner this weekend, I know Luke and Leia would love to see you,” he offers and the woman nods happily.

“We would love to, your Anakin is a great cook,” she smiles and Obi-Wan forces himself to return it even as ice stabs into his heart. 

He wasn’t _his_ Anakin. 

Obi-Wan shares his goodbyes and departs with his books, wondering how long it will be before he drags Luke and Leia into his small bedroom to tell them of the adventures he used to have with their mother. 

 

 

 

When he gets home, Anakin is just getting home with Luke and Leia and he smiles at the kids, not trying to ignore Anakin, but also not eager to speak to him. He feels Anakin’s eyes on him as he moves around the room, putting together an after school snack as the kids head out to play in the yard. 

“Obi-Wan?” He asks and Obi-Wan hums, still not facing him. Anakin must sense that something is wrong, but Obi-Wan can’t deal with him now. He’s still thrumming with energy from discovering he has the finale in Milan’s upcoming fall fashion week. 

Which he should tell Anakin about.

For some reason his mouth stays shut. 

“Obi-Wan, I-“

_“Kids!_ Snack is ready!” He interrupts with perfect timing, turning to face a scowling Anakin as Luke and Leia race in and take their food to the table. 

“Never mind,” he grumbles and Obi-Wan smiles at him, but it doesn’t meet his eyes. Obi-Wan goes to sit with Luke and Leia. 

Hours later, Anakin stumbles down the stairs, wearing clothes he’s never felt the need to when out with Obi-Wan, and walks out the door without so much as a goodbye. 

 

 

 

Three weeks race by and Obi-Wan is booked on a flight to Milan from New York in seven days. He’s bought two first-class tickets, hoping maybe Bail will accompany him to his fashion show. He takes out his phone and dials the number.

_“Hello?”_ Bail’s voice comes through and Obi-Wan grins.

“Hello, Old Friend!” He greets and hears Bail laugh. 

_“Obi-Wan! What can I do for you today?”_

“I have an extra ticket for Milan next week and was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to fashion week?” He asks hopefully. He really doesn’t want to go alone. 

_“I’m sorry, Bro, but I’ve got Breha’s annual luncheon next week. Maybe next year?”_ Obi-Wan assures him it’s fine and that they can definitely go next year if it all works out. 

It doesn’t change that he doesn’t want to go alone though and he finds himself back at square one. 

He supposes his mother would appreciate the invitation. 

 

 

 

When Obi-Wan walks through the front door, Anakin is making out with his boyfriend on the couch and Obi-Wan hides the hurt in his eyes as he briskly makes his way to the stairs. 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin calls, detaching himself from his boyfriend who moves down to his neck as Anakin laughs. Obi-Wan stands on the stairs with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

“How was your day?” Anakin asks, a hope in his eyes for conversation and Obi-Wan sighs. 

“It was fine. Luke and Leia will be home soon so I’d suggest moving your activities upstairs into your room,” he suggests as he turns gesturing towards them, walking up and into his room, ignoring the hurt that so clearly crosses Anakin’s face. 

He sits on his bed, the stack of books catching his eye. He grabs Othello, opening it to read some of his old favorite parts when the paper falls out. 

_What’s this?_

He opens the cleanly folded sheet only to have his hand cover his mouth as he recognizes the handwriting. 

 

_My Dearest Obi,_

_If you are reading this, I hope I’m dead because if not I’m in for a screaming match later. Oh jeez, that sounded morbid. I don’t actually hope I’m dead! But if I am, then maybe this is something you need to hear._

_I know pairing you with Anakin for custody is the worst thing I could do to you in your grief, but I need you both. You both have things my children will desperately need in order to prosper and be successful in the future and it may be selfish, but that’s my number one priority._

_I figured hiding this letter in Othello was safe since you’re never home anymore, you dick, so it’s here that I will hide this in case the worst ever occurs. (And before you wonder, your mom doesn’t know, she wasn’t home. The code to your back door is still 1995.)_

_I love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are my Obi, my Ben, my absolute best friend. You are the backbone to my life and you deserve happiness. Forgive Anakin for his mistakes, he may be exactly what you need if you open yourself up to it._

_Please raise my children the way you helped me grow, with your kindness and your wit. If I really am gone, there is no one else I trust to help shape them the way you helped me. It's all I could ever ask or hope for._

_Never forget me or the times we shared or will share._

_I will always love you._

 

_Love,_

_Padmé_

 

He sobs openly into his palm, the tears trailing down his cheeks and he falls back, clutching the letter tightly in his hands. 

Eventually, he falls asleep like that. 

 

 

 

In the morning, he wakes up tucked inside warm covers with the letter safely placed on the bedside table and Obi-Wan knows it has to have been Anakin. 

_Anakin_ who he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with. 

_Anakin_ who he had let slip away from him without putting up a fight. 

_Anakin who-_

He doesn’t let himself think, just launches out of bed and down the stairs to where Anakin stands in the kitchen making breakfast. His boyfriend is nowhere to be seen and neither are the children. 

He practically runs forward, Anakin turning towards him with concern and he’s lucky he’s not standing over the stove or this could have ended badly as Obi-Wan attacks him, jumping into his arms and kissing him for all that he’s worth. 

Anakin gasps into the kiss, tightening his grip on Obi-Wan. 

“Come to Milan with me,” Obi-Wan breathes against his lips as they part for a moment and Anakin eyes wide and confused, nods before surging in again to continue the kiss, spinning them and sitting Obi-Wan on the counter. 

“Milan?” He eventually asks and Obi-Wan nods. 

“I’ve got the finale spot in the upcoming fashion week,” he mumbles shyly and Anakin kisses him again. 

“That’s fantastic, Obi! _I’m so happy for you!”_ He says before lightly pecking Obi-Wan’s lips and placing him back on the ground. He stands pressed between Anakin and the counter as a cough interrupts them. 

Luke and Leia stand in the doorway, eyes wide. 

“I told you they’d get together, Luke!” Leia shouts excitedly before taking off, her brother running after screaming, “You did not, Leia!”

They watch for a moment before turning back to each other. 

Obi-Wan coughs lightly, “Are we?”

“Are we what?” Anakin asks, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

_“Together?”_ There’s so much hope in Obi-Wan’s voice and eyes that Anakin leans in to kiss him again. 

“Yeah,” he breathes in wonder, 

_“Yeah, we’re together.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is the epilogue!!! let me know what you thought of my first real modern fic!

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short modern au i couldn't help but write.
> 
> let me know what you thought chapter one and come chat with me on tumblr!


End file.
